Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together?
by PepperDust149
Summary: Put three rockstars on one stage you'll get: fights, embarrassment, hurt and maybe a little LOVE. rated T for MAJOR CHARACTER deaths.
1. Chapter 1:Characters!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers,Hannah Montana, Or any other Celebrity

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers,Hannah Montana, Or any other Celebrity.** Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together

**Chapter 1: Characters**

Zoey Charleston:

Long Layered Black hair

Dark Brown Eyes

15 years old

Brooke Douglas:

Long curly Black Hair

Light Brown eyes

15 years old

Riley Jones:

Short Layered hair

Dark Hazel Eyes

18 years Old

Hannah Montana:

Still the same but very bitchy

The Jonas Brothers:

No Changes At All

**(A/N: I just wanted to tell everyone who are in the story)**


	2. Chapter 2:My Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of the Celebrities Only Zoey, Brooke And Riley

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of the Celebrities Only Zoey, Brooke And Riley.**

Can You Break My Heart and Put it Back Together?

Chapter 2: My Worst Nightmare

Zoey's P.O.V.

"If the heart is always searching can you ever find a home?" I sang into the

mic. . Nick sang then Hannah Montana sang. The pattern kept on going until

Hannah and Nick kept on going while they were on the bridge of the song.

We were supposed to keep the Zoey-Nick-Hannah singing pattern. My nerves

got into a knot when Hannah rested her arms on Nick's shoulders. 'Did she

forget that there was a concert going on?' I thought. I got even madder when

Nick put his hands on her waist!. I was so mad. I pulled them apart still

Singing and entangled my hands with Nick's. We sang together until Hannah pulls

Nick. Then I pulled. Then she pulled. Then I pulled. Before I knew it we were

playing Tug-o-war Nick Jonas edition. Still singing Nick crashed down into the

crowd. Tons of fans yelled and cheered. Both me and Hannah were left on

stage there was an awkward silence on the stage. Hannah ran off stage

because she was so embarrassed. I was standing there alone onstage. Nick

and I exchanged glances at each other.

"uh, uhm sorry about that everybody… we'll be back in fifteen minutes!" I said

into the Mic. As I went backstage. Nick found a way to backstage the three of

us met up to talk.

"Nice going Zoey!" Hannah said. I just shrugged. She gave me the "Look" and

turned to Nick. Then and there she gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. She knew it

would make me mad. Nick walked away slowly past me. I got so pissed!. He

didn't even say anything. Nick was about to apologize when Joe and Kevin

entered the room.

"Okay lets get this roller coaster ride of a concert over with" Joe said tiredly.

Kevin noticed the expression on my face and said "Are we interrupting anything?".

"No, nothing at all" I said coldly. Kevin, Joe and I walked on stage and before

I took another step I turned around to look If Nick was following but instead I

saw my worst nightmare, Miley and Nick, making out.

A thousand kinds of pain hit me like icy daggers. I kept on walking.

We sang one song but I was breaking down. After the song I ran offstage. I

saw Nick running after me I looked away to wipe a tear off my face and turned

back Nick, he was talking with Miley, a second later Nick resumed to singing.

I walked out on them. I left the arena wearing a Joe Jonas hat ** (A/N: The kind **

**that he was wearing in the vid of S.O.S.)** and a pair of shades. I got a cab home and called one of my best friends, Riley.

_**Me/**_Riley

Hello?

_**Hey Riles its me**_

How was the concert?

_**Horrible**_

Ohhhh okay

_**Are you with Brooke? Can you guys like go here?**_

Yeah she's here with me we'll be there in 10

_**Okay bye**_

We hung up. After 10 minutes Riley and Brooke arrived at my front door.

"hey, guys lets go up to the balcony" I said blankly. When we got to my

balcony we sat down on the small couch that was set up there. I told them

everything. After I told them about my horrible evening we just sat there in the

silence until the sounds of exploding fireworks filled our ears and the beautiful

colors filled the dark night sky. All of a sudden a jet came and spelled out the

words 'I'm sorry Zoey, Please forgive me I love you'. After I read what was

literally spelled out in front of me I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I

Opened it and Nick rushed and hugged me so tight I couldn't move. "I'm sorry

Zoey" Nick said still hugging me. "It's okay Nick" I said reassuring him. Nick

Finally let go of me and got out his iPhone and looked at the time.

"oh sorry Zoey, I gotta go" Nick said.

"oh okay, bye Nick" I said as Nick ran down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You Too

Disclaimer: I don't own any celebs

**Disclaimer: I don't own any celebs. And I so don't own the Jonas Brothers … even if I want to.**

Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together?

Chapter 3: I Love You Too

Zoey's P.O.V.

The next day

Me, Riley and Brooke went to the mall and went shopping at night we

Decided to go and relax at a resort. When we got there we checked in

And while at the lobby I signed autographs and had some pictures taken.

After that we went to our room to change to our swimsuits. We left our

Room to go to one of the pools. I nearly got a stroke with what I saw.

I saw Nick and Miley together. I am so pissed!. I ran back to the room to

Get my iPhone. Me and my friends decided to spy on them so we hid

Behind the bushes. I called Nick's cell phone.

**Nick/ **Me

Hey Nick it's me!

**Hey **

Uhm… where are you?

**At home..**

Oh ok…

**Zoey I kinda have to go, see you soon**

He hung up on me!. I got so mad I stood up and approached Nick.

"I thought you were at home?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Nick was just sitting there looking surprised. "Zoey I can explain!" Nick

Started "No need Nick you could've just told me, instead of breaking my

Heart" I said walking away with my friends. Nick started walking towards

Us until Miley stopped him. "Nick don't" Miley said pulling Nick's arm.

"Not again Miley! Can't you see you ruined everything!" Nick yelled at her.

I stopped walking and turned to Nick and Miley. Nick ran after me and

Kissed me on the lips. The kiss was perfect. "I love you Zoey, I always

Have and I always will, and I'm sorry for all of this I just couldn't say no"

Nick said. "Nick stop pretending tell her we're a couple!" Miley said.

She turned to me and said "let him go, Zoey! He obviously wants me

Dream on! I mean look at me, Nick adores me". "hey don't talk to

Her that way! I don't adore you! you're just too mean". Nick said.

Me and Nick walked away from Miley. "wow Nick that was so sweet"

I said. "anything for you Zoey, I love you" Nick said. We walked around

The resort "besides I hate Miley she comes up to me and kisses me

I just didn't know how much it hurt you today, yesterday last night and

Until tonight" Nick said. "I'm sorry for what happened last night"

I said. "It's a full moon" Nick said. "yeah, Its beautiful" I said.

"yeah like you, Zoey, but your much more beautiful than any moon"

Nick said. I let out a little giggle. Nick leaned in for a kiss. At the end

Of the night Nick brought me back to my room.

AT THE GIRLS' ROOM

" O.M.G. what happened?" Brooke said for like the tenth time.

"Hello! Earth to Zoey Charleston! What happened!?" Brooke said.

"A lot" I said almost crying. I struggled to tell Riley and Brooke what

happened that night in tears. "O.M.G. he said that?!" asked Riley.

"yeah I know he's so sweet right?" I said. "I can't believe it" Brooke said.

THE NEXT DAY

Me and the Jonas Brothers fly to another state for a concert. It was so

Near that it was more or less an hour away. We all checked into the

Same hotel. Me and The Jonas Brothers left to go rehearse at the

Stadium where the concert will be held the following day. On the way

To the stadium that Miley was going to arrive late because her plane

Was delayed and hour. We started rehearsal and it was great.

"hey how 'bout I teach you how to play guitar?" Nick offered.

"uhm, Nick I don't have a guitar. I think I'll just stick to singing and acting"

I said. "Oh then what'll I do with that" Nick said. "what?" I said as

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Joe and

Kevin holding a Pink Guitar case. I was just standing there looking stupid.

Joe opened the guitar case to reveal a sparkly purple guitar with a

Of diamond crown. " Nick you got this for me?" I said out of breath.

"yeah you like it?" Nick answered simply. "Like it? I love it!" I said as I

gave Nick a hug.


	4. Chapter 4:Please Be Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything a 13 year old shouldn't

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything a 13 year old shouldn't**

Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together?

Chapter 4: Please Be Mine?

We all headed back to the hotel. "Hey wanna hang out at my room?"

Nick asked. "Sure" I said. While at Nick's room he teaches me how to

Play guitar. "Your a really fast learner!" he said after I played the chorus

Of " S.O.S." "But I sound horrible!" I said. "No, no your not your actually

Pretty good" Nick said "aww, your so sweet" I said to Nick. "aww thanks"

Nick said as we both leaned in to kiss when suddenly the door opened

Revealing Miley . " hey ya'll America's number one popstar is here!"

She said. "Don't talk to me Miley!" Nick said shoving Miley out the door.

"Why Nick, I mean I am your girlfriend" Miley said. "No, No your not" Nick

said Miley got so pissed that she actually left. Nick closed the door and

turned back to me. "Wow Nick I was surprised that you did that" I said

"You are? I'm not" Nick said. "yeah a bit I guess" I said. For the night

Nick and I went to the mall. There was a whole lot of fans there. There

Some of them even asked if me and Nick we're going out. Me and Nick

Just looked at one another. We got a few pictures taken and signed a

Few autographs.

THE NEXT DAY

We all rehearsed hard for the concert but this time we whad to practice

With Miley. I didn't pay any attention to her. Around 4 in the afternoon

We started the sound check and ended it at 6. The concert started at 8

So we headed to our dressing rooms to change. Before we knew it , it

Was show time. I performed some songs and ran off stage so the

Jonas Brothers could perform. While backstage I heard Nick say

"I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Zoey Charleston".

The audience was shocked and so was I. then I heard the first few

Chords of " Please Be Mine".

Nick started singing "_They come and go, but they don't know that you are _

_My beautiful, I try to come closer to you but they all say we won't make it_

_Through But I'll be there forever I will see that it's better, all our hopes _

_And our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you I will be right _

_There for you 'till the end the end of time please be mine! I'm in and out _

_Of live with you trying to find if its really true, na na na na!, how can I _

_Prove my love if they all say I'm not good enough but I'll be there for ever _

_I will see that it's better all our hopes and our dreams will come true _

_I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you 'till the end the end of _

_Time please be mine! I can't stop the rain from fallin', can't stop my heart _

_Callin' you its callin' you I cant stop the rain from fallin' I cant stop my _

_Heart from callin' you its callin' you I cant stop the rain from fallin' cant _

_Stop my heart from callin' you its callin' you" _Nick stopped singing and

Called me up on stage and kneeled in front of me and said "Zoey

Please be mine!?"


	5. Chapter 5:Tour!

Disclaimer: I don't own: any celebs I own: Zoey, Brooke and Riley

**Disclaimer: I don't own: any celebs I own: Zoey, Brooke and Riley**

Can You Break My heart and Put It Back Together?

Chapter 5: Tour?!

Zoey's P.O.V.

After the concert I met up with my manager, Jen. "Hey Jen" I said

As I wiped my face with a towel. "hey guess who's going on tour with

Hannah Montana starting tomorrow!?" Jen said excitedly. "Oh, No you

Have got to be kidding me!" I said. "I'm sorry but its a done deal! Here's

The good news" Heidi said As I crossed my arms and tapped my foot

for an answer from my manager. " your staying with the Jonas' in their

Bus!" Jen said throwing her arms up in the air. "Wait… The Jonas' bus?

You mean their going on tour too!" I yelled "yes!" Jen yelled back.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging Jen. " Ok hold on super star"

Jen said as she walked away to answer a call when The Jonas

Brothers walked back stage. "hey guys I just found out that we're going

On tour together! I cant believe it!" I said giving Nick a huge hug. "haha

I'm happy too!" Nick said returning the hug. It was time to go onstage to

Say goodbye to the fans. "Bye everyone! We'll be in the lobby for a

Meet and greet so see you guys there!" I said into the mic.. We all went

Down to the lobby and sat down behind a long table I sat in the middle

Between Nick and Miley. We sat there for around 2 hours signing posters,

Cds, concert programs and small pieces of paper. There was one last fan

Who looked super excited to meet us, she had dirty blonde hair and tons

Of make-up on. "hey!" I greeted the fan as she approached the table.

"mhhm whatever, Hannah I love You!, Nick, I love you too!" she said

she handed us her poster to sign. When she handed Hannah the poster

that was the only time I realized that she was holding a plastic bag.

We all signed her poster. "here you go" Kevin said handing the poster

Back to the mean blonde. "Thanks, oh yeah Zoey I hate you! Hannah

And Nick are perfect for each other you messed everything up for them!"

She yelled at me. She opened the plastic bag and got a drink from

Inside the bag she took off the lid of the plastic cup and poured the

Frothy pink liquid on my head. I squealed as it hit me. The worst part

Was that some of it went into my shirt and when it thought it couldn't

Get worse I realized that my shirt was white. I stood up and ran away

Nick followed. I went into my dressing room and Nick followed. I got a

Towel and went into the bathroom. " Nick people hate me 'cuz we're

Going out!" I said wiping off the pink stuff off my face. "who cares, you

Still have like a million other fans out there who still love you and plus

You still have an amazingly hot, sweet, cool, loving and did I say hot?

Boyfriend who's gonna love you no matter what happens" Nick said

As I wiped off the rest of the pink stuff off of me. I sat down beside

Nick on the small couch in the bathroom "Haha good point and yes

You are 100 hot" I said playing with his hair. "Okay now get out so

I can change into clean clothes" I said pushing Nick out the door.

I changed into a pink shirt that says ' have a rock star boyfriend' in big

Black letters, a pair of dark skinny jeans and my pink Vans shoes. I

Walked out of the bathroom. " come on Nick lets go get Joe and Kevin

So we can finally get Pizza!" I said pulling Nick's arm. We met up with

Kevin and Joe and went out for pizza, which was hard 'cuz we got

Ambushed by a bunch of fans. We were actually able to get a meal.


	6. authors note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**If you like my story then your gonna love the story that the fabulous **

**brokenhearted010 Its about Joe, Riley and Brooke mostly. (yes, the **

**Brooke and Riley in my story) It's A love Triangle between  
**

**Joe Jonas, Brooke Douglas and Riley Jones This story is a "Must read"**

**Did I mention My story " Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together" Was co-written by brokenhearted010? Well it is please read her story!!**

**-PepperDust149**


	7. authors note 2

Hey,

**Hey,**

**It's me I just wanna let everyone Know I kinda have writer's block. can **

**Any one give me ideas?. If you do you do have any you automatically win a **

**Huuuge! Part in the story!!. So review!!. I will use all ideas given.**

**I swear!. Just push that small blue button and tell me any idea you've got!.**

**Oh yeah please also review my best friend, brokenhearted010, she has **

**An amazing story. so just please all reviews are loved and are really gonna **

**Make me and brokenhearted010 happy. so the things I will totally**

**Appreciate are:**

**reviews!!**

**Ideas for my story.**

**Well actually that's it haha. Thank you to all those who have put my story on**

**Their favorites and alerts. haha can you guys tell me what you wanna **

**Happen to Zoey and Nick?? Who do you want to be in the story?**

**Will there be some one else who's gonna steal Nick's heart??**

**Tell Me!! Well hahaha I hope you still like my story. I'm making **

**Another story called : Meant To Be**

**Summary: Jena wins a contest on the Ellen show the prize for the **

**Concert is a week with the Jonas Brothers! Relationships build **

**Between two Jonas Brothers and Jena who will she choose?**

**There you guys get a special sneek peak haha plz. R&R!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Pepperust149**


	8. chapter 6: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana Or The Jonas Brothers even if I want to

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana Or The Jonas Brothers even if I want to.**

**(A/N there will be new people in the story there's Rina also known as The Queen Of Doodles and Jupiter who is rarepurplekatz013)**

Can you Break My Heart and Put It Back Together?

Chapter 6: You have Got to Be Kidding Me!

Zoey's P.O.V.

I woke up at around five and I took a bath. Today was when we leave

to go on tour. I was so excited. I decided to call Nick.

**Nick**/me

Hey Nick you up and ready to go?

**yup, you?**

yeah!

**cool I'll see you soon bye**

bye

We hung up I went downstairs and waited until Jen picked me up. I was

bored so I listened to some music on my iPod. I know weird I have an I

iPhone and an iPod. I listened to music until I heard the doorbell. I stood

up to answer it. since I knew it would be Jen I rolled my luggage bags

behind me. "good morning Jen, can we stop by a waffle house or like

McDonald's I am starved!" I said as I opened the door. "sure thing but

lets pick up Riley and Brooke so all of you girls can get some grub"

Jen said grabbing my bags. I went into the car and took my phone out

of my pocket. I decided to call Riley and Brooke as the car moved.

**Riley**/me

**helloooo!**

hey were on your street get ready to go out

**okay did you call Brooke?**

no but after our call I will

**okay see you soon**

ok bye

we hung up and I called Brooke.

Brooke/**me**

**hello**

hey Zoey

**I'm on my way to Riley's so we're kinda near**

ok bye!

**Bye!**

By the time we hung up we got to Riley's house where she was standing

at the front porch. "hey Riley!" I said as I got out the Car. "hey!" she said

The driver got out of the car and put Riley's bags in the back. "ok girls lets

go! we need to pick Brooke up and we need to get to a waffle house and

we need to get on the bus at 7" Jen said pushing us Into the car. We

got to Brooke's at around 5 minutes later. She got into the car and

we left as soon as the driver put her things into the car. " Can we go to

IHOP?" I said. "sure its down the road" Jen said. 2 minutes past and we

were there. "okay what do you girls want?" Jen asked us. "okay I'll have

a Chocolate chip pancake and a hot chocolate to-go" we were getting

take-out so we could go fast. "I'll have the same" both Riley and Brooke

said. "Okay 3 chocolate chip pancakes and three hot chocolates and one

coffee" Jen said to the girl at the counter. we sat down on the table

sitting in silence until someone came into the pancake house. a family

of two girls and their parents came in and sat behind us. "OMZ! OMZ OMZ

OMZ OMZ! Rina! it's Zoey Charleston my favorite singer currently dating

Nick Jonas! come on Rina! lets get an autograph! please!" The girl in a

green hoodie said giving who I looked like her sister puppy dog eyes.

"What?! Who, huh? who's Zoey? don't bother me I only care if she knows

Michel Seater!" her sister who I think was named Rina. " whatever Rina

but if she does know him I'm not telling you!" The girl said standing up

with a silver pen and my Cd in hand. "okay hold up I'll come too"

Her sister said giving in. The girl slowly walked towards us and so did

her sister. "uh hey I'm Jupiter and this is my older sister Rina—"

"Smith, Rina and Jupiter Smith!" Riley said standing up "say what?!"

I said raising an eyebrow "Weena!" Riley said opening her arms and

hugged the girl in front of me. "Wiley!" Rina said hugging Riley.

"OMG Jupiter!" Brooke said opening her arms to hug Rina's

sister. "hellooo! confused popstar over here!" I said waving my arms

In the air. "sorry Zoey this is Rina before you moved here to Bev. hills

we were best friends until she moved to New York" Riley said

"Ohhh ok so Brooke what's your story with Jupiter?" I said to Brooke

"OMZ! you know my name!" Jupiter squealed. "Ok the same for me and

Jupiter haha!" Brooke said. "ok well there's no better way to get to know

new people than a cross country tour!" Jen said. "NO WAY!" all of us said

"yes way!" Jen said. "but I thought Riley, Brooke and I were saying at the

Jonas' bus?" I said. "well now you have your own tour bus!" Jen said.

"OMG thank you!" I said to my manager. I turned to Jupiter and Rina

"okay go ahead ask permission" I said nudging them towards their parents.

they talked to their parents and went to us. " Ok guess what…" Rina said

sadly," we can go!" Jupiter yelled. " you have good timing we just got

here from New York so we have all our things packed and ready. the

food was ready so we allowed the two sisters to say their goodbyes to

their parents. we got their bag and loaded them into the car. I we got to

the parking lot where 2 big buses were parked. I saw another car get

into the parking lot, It was the Jonas'. All three brothers got out of the

car and I approached them. "hey, Nick I'm sorry but I can't ride with you

'cuz you see we got extra passengers but I promise to stay over at your

bus sometime" I said to Nick giving him a kiss. "aww ok see you soon"

he said climbing into their bus. I did the same thing and the 2 tour

started moving.

**(A/N: Okay what do you think? will anything happen to them? will there be any sparks between Jupiter and Joe?? tell me what you want**

**please review!**

**xoxo, **

**PepperDust149**


	9. Chapter 7:What Did You Say?

Disclaimer: Dear God do I have to tell you over and over

**Disclaimer: Dear God do I have to tell you over and over!?**

Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together?

Chapter 7: what Did you say?

Zoey's P.O.V.

"Okay so what now?" I said bored out my mind. " We won't reach San

Diego in like 2 days" Rina said. " oh great!" Riley said plopping next to

me on the couch. "okay if anyone needs me I'll be in my bunk, so try

not to need me" I said grabbing my laptop. I went to my bunk and went

online.

**ZoeyBoppers: Hey!**

**NickJ: Hey how r u guys doing?**

**ZoeyBoppers: nothing besides bein' bored **

**NickJ: oh well I'm here in my bunk thinkin' 'bout you**

**ZoeyBoppers: awww!**

**NickJ: what!?**

**ZoeyBoppers: your sweet**

**NickJ: haha I Love You**

**ZoeyBoppers: I Love You too if u were here I would kiss you**

**NickJ: I'd do the same thing haha**

**ZoeyBoppers: Aww Nick I gotta go I think their fightin' over what **

**movie to watch bye luv ya!**

I shut my laptop closed and went into the T.V. room. "hey why are all

of you yelling?" I said. "uhhm we kinda saw this" Jupiter said pressing

a button on the remote. "This footage was taken during Hannah Montana's

latest concert" said the host. I was looking at the T.V. screen watching

Miley grabbed the mic. and she said "I would like to dedicate this song

to some one very very important to me, Nick Jonas I will always love

you and this song is for you!" she started singing 'One In a Million'.

"OMNJ!" I said. I ran into my bunk and got my iPhone.

**Nick**/hello

**hello?**

Nick!

**what's wrong?**

I just saw a clip from one of Miley's solo concerts

**And what about it?**

she dedicated a song to you and she said that she dedicated the song

'One In a Million' to you and said that you were some one very very

important to her and she said that she would always love you

**Zoey don't be affected by her she just wants you to be hurt!**

I'll see you soon I love You

we hung up and I went back to the T.V. room. "hey are you okay?"

Brooke said rubbing my back "yeah I'm fine" I said.

TWO DAYS LATER AT SAN DIEGO

"Finally!" I said getting out of the bus. "yay we're in San Diego!"

Riley said getting out. "Thank God!" Brooke and Jupiter said at the same

Time. " So Zoey, What time is your sound check?" Rina asked. I looked

at my phone to see it was 5:30 am and the concert stats at 8 "In about

an hour" I said. "oh ok" Rina said as we all went into the bus to take a

bath and dress up. I went into the back of the bus and looked at my

clothes I had no idea what to wear "uhhhm Rina I need help!" I said

calling Rina, of all the people in the bus she has the best style.

"hey um Rina I need help! I cant pick out an outfit for the concert

and the sound check!" I said sitting on the chair in front of my mirror.

"ok lets get to work" Rina said she turned around to look at the clothes

in my closet. She got out a pink vest which was laced up with shinny

black ribbon, a black off shoulder shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans, A gold

tank top, a gold and black sequined hoodie, a black and gold checkered

mini-skirt , A pair of low cut black converse and a pair of gold high-knee

converse.

**(A/N: the sound check and the concert will be in the next chapter)**


	10. Chapter 8:Alexz Montez

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers even if I want to

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Jonas Brothers even if I want to.**

Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together?

Chapter 8: Alexz Montez

Zoey's P.O.V.

"Wow Rina these clothes rock!" I said giving Rina a huge hug. "Awww I

remember when I used to pick out your clothes" a girl said behind us.

"O.M.G.! your Alexz Montez! OhMyGod! I love you!" Rina yelled as

she let go of me to point at the blonde leaning against the door frame.

"O.M.G. Alexz!" I said hugging Alexz. "I missed you so much!" I said still

hugging her. "I miss you too Zoes!" Alexz said as I let go of her. " Your

dating Nick!?, you so did not tell me that!" Alexz said. "haha I know

he is insanely sweet! and did I mention he's a good kisser!" I said sitting

down on the couch. "really?! God! you are so lucky Zoe" Alexz said as she sat

next to me on the couch. Alexz has been crushing on Nick ever since we met.

Alexz you have totally changed when I last saw you, you had pink highlights on

the tips of your hair! you are crazy beautiful now!" I said Alexz has dirty blonde

hair and the most amazing crystal-like blue eyes any guy would drown in. Alexz

was a celebrity just like me we have been best friends longer than I can

remember. Alexz had no love life problems except the fact there is only one guy

who she hasn't won over, Nick Jonas. Alexz is my best friend but she would do

anything to get what she wants and when I say anything I mean anything. "so,

guess who's gonna be your opening act?" Alexz said "the L.A.X. gurlz!?" I said

in a sarcastic way. " no I'am soo… that means I'm going on tour with you!" Alexz

said. "No way!" I said "that's what I said when I found out but I'll only be touring

with you until Oregon 'cuz I have to stay there for the rest of the summer." Alexz

said. "ok cool! Alexz lets get ready for the soundcheck its in 30 minutes I said.

"Ok cool! I'll get ready" Alexz said leaving the back room so I could dress up.

I took a bath and changed into my dark skinny jeans, The pink vest and the

black off shoulder top and I put on a pair of black and pink strappy heels.

I dried my hair and curled it. I put on some eyeliner and some powder. I

decided to put on a little eye shadow and a little lip gloss. I went out of the room

and into the bunk area where everyone was ready. "Were here!" our driver said

parking the bus in a parking lot we all went out of the bus and into the concert

hall. Everyone was at backstage since I got everyone passes. I waited inside my

dressing room for the Jonas Brothers as Riley, Rina, Brooke and Jupiter went

to their seats front row. I went out of my dressing room and went on stage with

a mic. in hand the intro of the 'Potential Break Up song' start to play.

(A/N: the Potential break up Song is by Aly and A.J. I do not own this! or any

other song I put in here)

after that I sang 'Everything I'm Not' and 'Rush'. It was Hannah's turn.

She was wearing a really short skirt and a tank top. She sang 'G.N.O.',

'Lets dance' and 'Rock star'. while backstage I met up with Nick and His brothers.

"hey!" I said giving my boyfriend a hug. "Hey, how are you?" He said when I let

go of him. "Nothing just that I found out that one of my bestest friends is going

on tour with us and that I can hang out with you here rather than staying in my

dressing room." I said gabbing a bottle of water as Joe went into the room. "Hey

Zoey Did you do something to your hair?" Joe asked. "yeah I did. I curled It"

I said twirling a strand of hair. "I don't Like it that much" Joe said joking

I scoffed until Nick grabbed my by the waist and started tickling me.

"well No matter how you fix your hair I'll still love you" Nick said.

"Flirt!" Kevin said as he passed us going into the bathroom. "Nick stop

it!" I said in between giggles. Nick put me on the couch and sat beside me.

"what do I have to do for you to stop tickling me?!" I said to Nick

" can I have a kiss?" Nick said letting go of me. "That I can do" I said

Leaning in for a kiss. I gave Nick a quick kiss. "eewww get a room!" Both

Kevin and Joe said. " uhh hello! we are!" I said.

ALEXZ'S P.O.V.

I was out side of the Jonas Brothers' Dressing room there He was with

Zoey, He is Nick. I've liked him ever since we met. Zoey is so lucky. "so you

like Nick?" Miley said from behind me "yeah… but I'm happy for Zoey I mean

she deserves everything she has She works really hard" I said "well you'll be

glad to know Nick likes you too" Miley said "Really?!" I said happily "If I

were you you better make a move before Nick starts to really have feelings

for Zoey" Miley said walking away.

OOOOOHHHHH cliffy! what will Alexz do? I'll tell you in the next chapter! more

reviews! I'm making a new story! I'm in need of characters haha I'll tell you what

you need to tell me in an author's note! haha LOL

love,

Isabel!


	11. Chapter 11: We Got The Party!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (yet)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers (yet)**

Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together?

Chapter 9 : We Got The Party!

Zoey's P.O.V.

After the show all of us girls went to the bus and started to fool around with silly

string. "Alexz you look waaay funny" I said getting a handful of silly sting from her

hair "you don't look so bad yourself" Alexz said in between laughs. We all pitched

in to clean up the mess. After cleaning we ate some sandwiches and went to

bed. Tomorrow we wake up in a new city, Life was good, at least I thought so.

NEXT MORNING IN L.A.

"Oh my God were in L.A.!" Alexz said "why what's up with L.A.?" Riley said.

"Nothing I just love L.A." Alexz said jumping around the bus "Alexz, chillax"

Rina said sitting down on the coach next to me. "So Alexz did you have fun at

the concert last night?" I said "I loved it! I can't wait for tonight's show!" Alexz

said. "Oh yeah Alexz the Jonas Brothers said that they would be writing a song

with you today" Brooke said to Alexz. "Oh cool I guess I'll be heading over there

now" Alexz said getting her cell. "I'm bringing my cell if you need me so try not

to need me" Alexz said opening the door of the bus. "have fun!" Jupiter yelled.

"thanks I will!" Alexz said closing the door behind her.

AT THE JONAS BUS ALEXZ'S P.O.V.

I politely knocked on the door of the Jonas' Bus. "hey Alexz come on in"

Nick said opening the door. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw that

sparkle in his eyes. I went into the bus and found Joe and Kevin seated

on the couch. "Hey Alexz! Zoey told us you write great songs" Joe said

"thanks Its kinda my passion" I said blushing. "So what'd you wanna write

about?" Kevin said. "Oh I wrote this song a few days ago its really upbeat

and fun. I grabbed my paper and started singing.

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face_

It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

_chorus:__  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
Skateboards heels alright so cool,oh, look everyone is waiting for us_

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul

It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

_chorus___

_bridge:__  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play_

_chorus:__  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

"So what do you think?" I said. "I like it" They said in unison. "Cool I'll teach you

the chords" I said happy.

**yeah I know sucky filler chapter, I'm sorry if I took so long to update I've **

**been so busy. I need a few more reviews then I'll post the next chapter! thanks! Isabel!**


	12. Chapter 12: This Bad

Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together

**Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together?**

**Disclaimer: Must I write one for EVERY chapter?**

Chapter 10: This Is Bad

Alexz's P.O.V.

"Okay so we got the lyrics and the chords done, I need to go to the bath room…which

would be where?" I said twirling a lock of my blonde hair "I'll show you" Nick said

We Walked into the middle of the bus. After going to the bathroom I went out.

They were changing tires so the bus would occasionally shift form one side

to the other. I was off balance and I held on to Nick for support, which

wasn't the best idea because Nick fell to the floor. I accidentally fell on top

of him and my lips smacked into his. Before I could pull back a light flashed from the

Window.

Nick's P.O.V.

"Oh NO! This is bad!, This is SOOOOO Bad!" I said standing up and I started to pace.

"Nick CHILL!" Alexz yelled. "Chill? _CHILL?_" I repeated. "Zoey is SOOOO gonna

break up with me when she finds out! I can't have her break up with me? I love her!

She's like my Sun, Sky, Moon and Stars combined!" I said freaking out. "Wow…"

Alexz said with a depressed face "what's wrong?" I asked "well I have this HUGE

thing for you and Miley said that you had a thing for me too….but guess not" She said

"Aww Alexz! I'm sorry… It's just that I don't feel the same… Your like my sister!" I

Said wrapping her in hug. She was crying. "Sssshhh It's okay" That's when the bad

bad things happened.

Zoey's P.O.V.

The bus was about to leave so I walked over to the Jonas bus to get Alexz. I opened the

door and I nearly fainted. "ohhh so sorry to ruin the moment but, Alexz the bus is about

to leave, And you" I said now facing Nick " I never want to see your face again!"

I said now in tears. I ran out of the tour bus.

Nick's P.O.V.

I ran out of the bus and grabbed Zoey's arm. "Zoey please!" I pleaded "No Nick

not anymore! I've had enough of you… There's something you want that I can't give

you! I love you too much to hold you back… I'm sorry I'm so imperfect!"

She yelled at me and ran into her bus.

Zoey's P.O.V.

I stomped into the bus and ran into my bunk. " Hey Zoes? you alright?" Riley said

opening the curtain of my bunk. "Hey I think you should really find out what happened"

"yeah I mean Nick's a really good guy… he would NEVER try to hurt you" Jupiter

said followed by her Sister. "He always gives you this glow… I've never seen you

any happier" She said. "you guys are right.. I think I need some rest… I'll see you guys

in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Okay... I have a penny, half a popsicle stick and a plastic bag.. Can I please have the Jonas Brothers?**

Chapter 11: Can You Break My Heart And Put It Back Together Again?

Nick's P.O.V.

I fell asleep after Zoey broke up with me. I woke up and everything was

dark i felt around for my cellphone. I looked at my iPhone and it said

that it was 2a.m. opened the curtain of my bunk, grabbed my notebook,

pen and my acoustic guitar.

No One's P.O.V.

The driver of the Jonas bus was tired. Head banging and eyes closing

he tried the best he could to stay awake. Nick took a seat on the couch

and started to write, his fingers slightly numb and cold he couldn't stop.

Zoey's Bus

Zoey woke up darkness surrounding her. She stood up and went to the

back lounge the place she loved to hang out whenever she felt down.

She opened the door and stood there was her best friend. " Hey" Alexz

said looking up from the screen of her laptop. " Can I join you?" Zoey

asked her voice full of sorrow. "Sure" Alexz said with a smile creeping

on to her tear stained face.

Jonas Bus

Nick's hands were painful. He hands already numb from the coldness

that seems to be only affecting him, it hurt more from playing guitar and

writing not just one song but two. Nick down down his guitar next to him

and looked out the window. The bus was moving really fast. Nick took

his eyes away from the window and looked atthe lyrics of the two songs

he had just written. He looked at the window again this time tears, over

flowing from his eyes. The last thing he saw was a pure white light.

Zoey's bus

Alexz had explained every thing. Both girls went to bed knowing

everything wouldbe okay in the morning.

In The Morning

Zoey woke up and everyone was out of their bunks. She dressed up

and went into the kitchen. Everyone was seated on the breakfast table,

sad and depressed expressions painted on their faces. "W-w-w-what's

going on?" Zoey askedafraid of the answer... just as afraid as them to

speak. "Are we here yet?" Riley asked the driver. The bus pulled up at

a parking lot. Everyone got up and went out.All six girls stood in front of

a hospital... Zoey had a million thoughts running through her mind all of

Nick. They walked in. Brooke whispered something to the secretary,

"116" she replied. They stood infront of room 116. " I think Zoey should

go in first" Alexz said. Zoey's hands were shaky. She slowly tuned the

knob and opened the door to everything she cared about. Inside it was

plain white, white paint, white floors, white curtains. Zoey didn't want to

look she turned her head to the window. The rain pouring like the tears

in her eyes. She slowly walked toward the bed that held the person she

truly cared about, Nick,pale and lifeless. She leaned in towards his lips,

unsure of what she was about to do. Everyone watching for behind...

She didn't care. She leaned in more as her lips touched his. She was

hoping, praying that he would kiss back... but nothing. She took her lips

away from his and whispered into his ear " I'm so sorry Nick... I Love

you". She stood up straight and walked towards his mother and father.

She could see Denise clutching his green hoodie. Zoey hugged her

saying that It was all her fault. Denise handed her the hoodie. " I think

he would of wanted you to have it" She said. Zoey left the room

clutching his jacket as if it would bring him back to life. he ran out of the

hospital running into the

rain. Her tears more than ever. She felt something in the pocket. She

took it in her hands trying her best to read it. She ran into the bus,

grabbed her guitar and played the song the boy she loved wrote just

before he left her. She tried and tried to get the chords right but her

hands and her mind toying around with her she couldn't.

At the concert

Zoey was seated in the middle of the stage her guitar in hand. She

grabbed the microphone and said " hey guys... I guess you know what

happened... Well I found this in Nick's jacket I guess you guys should

hear his last great works... This ones called 'Eternity'"

Looking at a picture of you in my hands

Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again

Without you I don't know how my life will be

But I believe

It's not goodbye

Cause I will remember you

And I will see you again

When I rise

Cause I know and I believe

I will see you in eternity

So close yet so far

But in my heart you're here with me

You did not leave

You just went to live in eternity

Without you I dont know how my life will be

But I believe

It's not goodbye

Cause I will remember you

And I will see you again

When I rise

Cause I know and I believe

I will see you in eternity

You will live in the light of the sun again

Dancing in the river of life and

Knowing that'll never end and forever by my side

I'll never have to say goodbye

Cause I will remember you

And I will see you again

When I rise

Cause I know and I believe

I will see you in eternity

It's not goodbye

Cause I will remember you

And I will see you again

When I rise

Cause I know and I believe

I will see you in eternity

I will see you in eternity

Zoey walked off the stage and Joe and Kevin went on.

Everyone decided this was a give back concert to Nick. "

hey Everyone Zoey also found this in his Jacket..." Kevin

started. Zoey was watching for backstage. She never really

new the Lyrics of the second song. "... We're guessing this

was for Zoey..." Joe said. Kevin started playing.

She's got a smile.

That I'd die for.

Everyone knows, that I'm

A prisoner of war, for her.

Yeah.

Sometimes I wish

I had a kung fu grip

Never let her slip,

Away she'd be my girl.

I Really wish she knew

What I feel is true

She'd be my darlin,

I would be her hero too.

I'm so in love

With her.

Don't care who knows

That I'm

Ready to fight, ready to go.

Just like a G.I. Joe

Sometimes I wished.

I had a kung fu grip.

Never let her slip,

Away. She'd be my girl.

I Really wish she knew

What I feel is true.

She'd be my darlin

I would be her hero too.

Sometimes I wish

I had a kung fu grip.

Never let her slip,

Away. She'd be my girl.

Really wish she knew

What I feel is true.

She'd be my darlin

I would be her hero too.

She'd be my darlin

I would be her hero too. _x3_

Zoey was in tears. She couldn't take the fact that Nick was

gone and she wasn't. "Hey... Don't cry. He still loves you...

even if he can't be here right now to say so" Miley said

hugging her." Thank you Miley" Zoey replied as Miey got on

stage. Joe and Kevin went backstage and hugged Zoey. "It's

gonna be okay" Kevin said as Joe hugged her. they all turned

their heads to Miley "You guys must know The song 'I miss

you' well I kinda fixed it I hope you like it" she said as she

started to play the song.

You used to call her your angel

Said she was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold her close in your arms

she loved the way you felt so strong

she never wanted you to leave

she wanted you to stay here holding her

CHORUS:

we miss you

we miss your smile

And she still sheds a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

her heart won't let you go

And she needs you to know

we miss you, sha la la la la

we miss you

You used to call her your dreamer

And now she's living out her dream

Oh how she wishes you could see

Everything that's happening for her

she's thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

she knows you're in a better place, yeah

But we wish that we could see your face, oh

she knows you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with HER

CHORUS

Zoey ran out of the building and into the cold wet street.

The last things she remembered were car horns and a great

white flash.

"Don't ever leave me' She said playing with his curly hair, " I

could Never" He replied. They sat there the wind in their

faces and the love they had for each other. this was their

eternity and no one could take it away from them.

**HEY GUYSSS!! Well that's the end of this story the last **

**part was that both Nick and Zoey are in heaven. yeah I **

**know I made them die. It's because no one reviewed! **

**please review! R&R!!**


End file.
